Two in a Million
by Rachie.V
Summary: This is a song fic - and it's my first song fic ever!! This is not entirely romantic, though. It's a little sad, too. Hope you like it! The song is S Club 7's "Two in a Million"!


Two in a Million 

_A song fic about Lily and James Potter _

_By Rachie.V._

_ _

**Author's Note:** When you see _italic_, those are the words to the song. When you see normal words, like here, that is about James and Lily. Enjoy! :)

~*~*~*~

_Out of all the boys, you're not like the others_

_From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers_

_ _

James sat down at the Gryffindor Table. He had just been Sorted. A few minutes later, a girl with beautiful green eyes and long, curly red hair sat down on the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat. The hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!", and she sat down next to him. They looked at each other, smiled, blushed and looked away.

** **

_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire_

_Would I declare to you your love takes me higher_

_Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light and brought us together_

_ _

It was their fourth year, and James had just won a Quidditch match. He had been lifted up onto the crowd's shoulders, but when they put him down, he looked at Lily and pulled her into a long kiss, for the first time. Cheers erupted around them and they saw that everybody was cheering forthem, including a smiling Dumbledore. They blushed.

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other _

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_ _

James pulled Lily into his arms and they slowly danced together, oblivious to the slow music and dancing people around them. Lily gently put her head on James's shoulder and he tightened his arms around her. 

"I love you, Lily," James whispered.

"I love you, James," Lily whispered back.****

_It's a crazy world where everythin's changin'_

_One minute you're up, and the next thing you're breakin'_

_When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be okay the moment you're with me_

_No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock and perfect in every way_

_ _

"No one would have thought that we would still be going out in our seventh year. But I know that we are meant to be. Lily, will you marry me?" James asked, falling to one knee and pulling out a small, maroon, velvet box that showed a beautiful gold ring with an emerald surrounded by rubies. Lily burst into tears and nodded, throwing her arms around James.

"Thank you, James," she whispered. James softly kissed her on the lips.****

_We are two in a million _

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what we'll be forever as one_

_ _

"Mr Potter – it's a boy!" the doctor called to James, who was sitting in the Waiting Room. James rushed down the corridor, flung open the door and raced in to see his wife – exhausted but happy – holding a baby boy.

"Oh Lily. He's beautiful! James whispered. 

"What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked the couple.

"Harry," they said together. Harry opened his eyes and James gasped.

"His eyes! They are just like yours, Lily," James whispered joyfully, looking at the beautiful green eyes.

Lily just grinned and kissed her husband.

_We are two in a million _

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what we'll be forever as one_

_ _

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," James yelled to his wife. Sobbing, she gave her weeping husband one last kiss, picked up their baby boy and stumbled from the room. The front door burst open and Voldemort ran in. He laughed a high-pitched laugh and called out "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light swept through the house and James lay on the floor, dead.

Lily was halfway through the house – she was in the hallway, making it for the back door. She was going to run out of the back of the house and through the village to Sirius Black's house. But she slipped and fell in the hallway, Harry still in her shaking arms. Voldemort caught up with her, and aimed his wand at the baby boy.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl-"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light, and Harry tumbled out of his dead mother's arms.****

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** That was my first song fic. It's sad, I know. I hope you enjoyed it!! **_Please review!!!_** Constructive criticism and compliments only, though! NO FLAMES. [If you want to, click here to e-mail me!][1]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. The song is called "Two in a Million" and it is by S Club 7. It is one of my favourites, and I knew that it was perfect for James and Lily.

   [1]: mailto:rachvom@aol.com



End file.
